


【娜俊】School days2.0

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【娜俊】School days2.0

6.  
罗渽民回家盖着外套撸了一发，神清气爽。  
贤者时间过去，罗渽民打开电脑找李马克要资源。  
【MK：你不是号称有梦中情人不看这些的嘛？】  
【JM：梦中情人追到手了，学习点姿势准备一下。】  
【MK：速度不错嘛，你要什么类型的？】  
罗渽民陷入沉思，俊俊生理构造上来说应该还是男孩子。  
但不能跟别人说，李马克也不行。  
【JM：来点重口味的吧，尤其是走后面的那种。】  
李马克大惊失色，直接一个电话飙了过来。  
“我没看错吧？？你要走哪里？？？”  
“嗯你没瞎。就是后面。”  
“你一小处男别上来就这么刺激啊！还是你在我不知道的时候已经告别少年了？我不是你最好的哥哥了吗？”  
“你种子给我就完了哪来那么多废话啊？！”  
罗渽民不知道如何解释，只能直接挂了电话。  
过了一会李马克发了一堆网址过来。  
【MK：你悠着点，循序渐进。】  
【MK：还有这几个科普帖你好好看看啊！】  
罗渽民正式踏入成年人的世界。

这个破学校是真的很省布料啊。  
罗渽民投进一个三分，回到场边借着喝水的间隙盯着女生上课的排球场方向。  
一眼看过去全是腿，有白有黑，有长有短，有粗有细。  
铁蛋凑过来，一脸兄弟我懂你的猥琐笑容。  
“体育课就是男生的天堂啊。”  
罗渽民沉着脸不接话。  
“跟黄仁筠发展到哪一步了啊？”  
“跟你没关系。”  
吃了一记雨女无瓜，铁蛋还是很热情。  
“级花收过的情书可是用五三套盒都装不下。好不容易追到手，趁早盖个戳吧还是。”铁蛋拍拍罗渽民肩膀，“运动是感情的升华。”  
“会不会吓到她们？”  
“你也不看看她们平时裙子一个比一个短衬衫一个比一个紧？我们男生才是每天生活在惊吓之中吧。明明是她们露着腿，我们看两眼还被骂是臭流氓追着打。”铁蛋想起自己以前被女朋友追得躲进厕所的丢人事迹，痛苦的揉揉脸。  
“吁——”刺耳的哨声响起，“罗渽民，赵铁蛋！你们两个体育课偷懒，晚上留下来整理运动器材。”  
“哇擦这老师是狗吧……”

体育课结束就放学了，学生一哄而散，换下运动服就赶着出校门去享受自由时光。  
铁蛋的手机震个不停。  
“渽民啊，那个，我女朋友她……”铁蛋面露难色，罗渽民知道他要说什么，摆摆手示意他快滚。  
“下次请你喝饮料！”铁蛋欢快的换了衣服跑走。  
罗渽民拖着一筐乱七八糟的球进了器材室。  
分类放好就能去找仁俊了。  
“你收个球都那么慢？”  
“你怎么在这里？”  
黄仁俊还是穿着运动服，坐在垒得有半人多高的仰卧起坐垫上晃着腿。  
“等你啊。笨死了，偷懒都能被老师抓到。”  
“下次穿秋季的运动服吧。”  
黄仁俊今天打排球的时候磕到了铁架子，小腿肚上蹭破了一块皮。罗渽民轻轻揉着伤口周围。  
“手都没洗，别给我摸感染了。”  
“想想吃什么吧，待会带你出去补补。”罗渽民挽起袖子，端起球筐去分类。  
罗渽民整理完洗了手回来，黄仁俊还是坐在垫子上。  
“走啦。去吃什么？烤肉？”  
“渽民抱抱。”黄仁俊冲他伸出手。  
这么黏我小时候还跑。罗渽民过去抱了抱他，还好被我找到了。  
“想吃渽民。”黄仁俊在罗渽民耳边低语。  
“什么？”罗渽民错愕。  
“渽民不想试试器材室嘛。”黄仁俊舔了舔他的耳垂，感觉到腰间的手臂收紧。  
“我身上都是汗。”罗渽民还在犹豫。  
黄仁俊伸进罗渽民衣服里摸了把他的后背，然后把手凑到嘴边，色情的舔了一下掌心：“有点咸。”  
这再不上，都对不起下面多长出来的那几两肉。  
罗渽民把黄仁俊的运动衫脱下来扔在一边。  
黄仁俊今天穿的是运动背心。  
“这什么破玩意。”运动背心比上次的小背心还要紧一些，罗渽民怕弄疼黄仁俊，不敢硬脱，但研究了半天也没找到扣子在哪。  
黄仁俊手背到后面给他表演了一个单手解衣扣。  
罗渽民顾不上感慨，有些粗暴的扯下布料。  
黄仁俊是背对气窗的，夕阳的余晖给美妙的胴体描了层金边。  
罗渽民没有下一步的动作，目不转睛的盯着他。  
被视奸的羞耻感让黄仁俊起了鸡皮疙瘩，抬起手想挡住胸前未被触摸就挺立的凸起。  
“别动。”罗渽民摁住他的手。  
“那你也脱……”黄仁俊缩起身子，不满的尾音像是在撒娇。  
这下换黄仁俊看直了眼。  
罗渽民是典型的穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉。  
黄仁俊吞了吞口水。  
罗渽民把他摁倒在垫子上，把他的手掌摁在自己腹肌上：“摸摸看。”  
硬邦邦的，难怪都说练得好的腹肌可以当搓衣板。  
“你盯着我看干嘛？”  
“我女朋友好看。”  
黄仁俊心里像打翻了糖罐子一样，感觉整个人都浸泡在了糖浆里。  
“渽民，我好喜欢你啊。”黄仁俊想不出什么浪漫的话，只能紧紧抱住罗渽民，用最直白的方式表达自己满腔的爱意。  
“小骗子，喜欢我你还一走了之。”罗渽民轻咬黄仁俊下唇。  
“我那时候不知道你喜欢我嘛。”黄仁俊委屈得嘟起嘴，“现在你想赶我走我也不走了。”  
“再敢离开我就把你锁在家里。”  
唇舌缱绻，黄仁俊觉得透不过气，拍拍罗渽民后背才重获自由。  
“起来，要被你压死了。”  
罗渽民直起身，指腹抹掉黄仁俊嘴角的津液，摁在粉嫩的乳尖上。  
“嗯……渽民……”  
乳头被摁成凹陷的模样，还微微的打转。  
“嗯？”  
“渽民……额哈……渽民……”  
“俊俊怎么了？”  
黄仁俊恼怒的瞪了他一眼。  
罗渽民手掌拢着乳肉，拇指还在轻轻捻压。  
“呜……罗渽民……”  
“在呢……”罗渽民低头戏谑的看着他。  
在你个头！  
黄仁俊心一横，抓起他另一只手放在自己胸上。  
“俊俊这么欲求不满的嘛？”罗渽民一脸无辜。  
“你他……”黄仁俊好不容易憋出一句骂人的话，又被罗渽民吻了回去。  
整个体育馆空空荡荡，只有器材室里隐约传出暧昧的呻吟和水声。  
罗渽民一边吻着，跟咸猪手一样色情的抚摸着黄仁俊的大腿。  
“下次穿长裤。”  
“你这叫专制独横。”一会要把裙子改回来，一会不让穿短裤，黄仁俊也没见谁家男朋友草木皆兵成这样。  
“嗯，我是法西斯，怕不怕？”黄仁俊的腿生的又白又直，刚转来的时候罗渽民还曾经在厕所里听到过其他男生讨论这样一双细腿缠在腰上得有多销魂。  
销你妈的魂。罗渽民放学后把人堵在巷子里打了一顿。  
“男生思想龌龊得很，在他们脑子里你早就被操哭几百遍了。”  
黄仁俊被罗渽民这么露骨的话语弄得有些不好意思，但又喜欢挑战极限：“那在你脑子里，我被操哭了几次？”  
“别在脑子里了，在现实里试试吧。”罗渽民眼神暗下来，拉下了他的运动裤。  
“我开玩笑的的！渽民！不要！”  
罗渽民置若罔闻，想把内裤也扯下来。  
“罗渽民！”声音尖利而焦急。  
“怎么了？”罗渽民困惑的抬起头，发现黄仁俊眼里含泪，连忙抱住他安抚，“不哭了，我错了。吓到俊俊了，是我不好。”  
黄仁俊缩成一团，浑身都在发抖。  
“俊俊哪里不舒服吗？告诉我好不好？”罗渽民柔声哄着。  
黄仁俊紧紧地捂住腿间，靠在罗渽民怀里。  
罗渽民大概猜到了一些，不再催促，只是时不时亲一下他后颈让他放松下来。  
“我是怪物……没有人会喜欢我的……”  
这是小时候黄仁俊常说的话。  
罗渽民温柔的拍着他：“他们瞎说的，仁俊是世界上最可爱的小女孩……”  
“渽民喜欢仁俊。超级喜欢仁俊，想要仁俊做女朋友的那种喜欢。”  
“渽民不在了……我把渽民弄丢了……”黄仁俊呜咽着  
“渽民找到仁俊了。俊俊看看我，渽民在这里……”  
“渽民喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢……”  
“说谎！”黄仁俊伸手握住罗渽民半软的性器，“她们都说喜欢就会想跟她做爱的，你都硬不起来……”  
罗渽民想反驳，又找不到合适的说辞。  
总不能直说是被小祖宗吓软的吧。  
那他怕是又能来一次人间蒸发。  
“俊俊，听我话好不好？相信我好不好？”罗渽民想起上次自己湿了的外套内衬，慢慢把手伸进黄仁俊腿间。  
眼看黄仁俊又要挣扎，罗渽民赶紧顺毛：“不脱，我不脱也不看。俊俊别怕。”  
触手之处果然是一片滑腻。  
“俊俊乖。”罗渽民让黄仁俊背对自己并拢双腿站直。  
黄仁俊还在微微颤抖着。  
“俊俊帮我用腿解决吧。”罗渽民脱了裤子，把半勃的性器挤进他腿间。  
黄仁俊手肘撑在垫子上维持平衡。  
“俊俊水好多，女孩子都这么多水吗？”罗渽民不断肯定着黄仁俊就是女孩子，扶着他的腰在腿间进出，一会就又完全硬了起来。  
黄仁俊低头就能看到圆润的龟头在自己腿间进出。  
太好了，渽民没有嫌弃我。  
黄仁俊把腿并得更紧。  
“不喜欢吗？”罗渽民马上停了下来，“那我们换别的姿势。”  
“没有……”黄仁俊回过头，还有些羞涩，“我想夹紧点让渽民更舒服。”  
罗渽民这才放下心来：“很舒服了，俊俊找一个自己不累的姿势站好。”  
黄仁俊想了想，学着岛国电影里女优的样子塌下腰。  
挺翘的屁股衬得腰肢愈发盈盈，腿间的白色布料变成半透明，隐约能看到粉色的媚肉。  
“干。”罗渽民忍不住在黄仁俊屁股上打了一下，“你都哪里学来的。”  
黄仁俊咬着唇不回答。  
“扶稳了。”罗渽民托住因为重力而垂下的两团，快速的动着腰。  
黄仁俊的身体很敏感，只是胸部被换着花样揉捏都会全身颤抖软了腿往地上栽。  
罗渽民猜他应该是射了，揽住腰最后挺动了十几下也射了出来。  
“我帮你还是俊俊自己来？”罗渽民亲了亲黄仁俊汗涔涔的额头，从口袋里翻出餐巾纸。  
黄仁俊红着脸接过：“我自己来。”  
罗渽民体贴的背过身去。  
黄仁俊擦干净了内裤上的浊液，把纸团紧紧攥在手里。  
罗渽民只当没看到他手里藏着东西，温柔的帮他穿好衣服裤子，牵着他往更衣室走。  
“今天天热，换了衣服带你去吃水果捞吧。”


End file.
